


Shadowhunters - Aesthetics

by GinnyFan1307



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically just photos, My Shadowhunter OC is a Lightwood, the photos are on lots on different things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyFan1307/pseuds/GinnyFan1307
Summary: Basically just  a bunch of aesthetics that I made, Some of them have something to do with my book 'Finding out about the Future - A Shadowhunter and Harry Potter crossover'. So you might want to read that first.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Ginny Weasley, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild, Jace Wayland & Ginny Weasley, Luke Garroway/Maryse Trueblood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jorden Kyle, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

This will basically be a bunch of aesthetics to do with Shadowhunters, there might be a few that crossover with Harry Potter as there will be some to do with my fanfiction 'Finding out about the Future - A Shadowhunter and Harry Potter crossover'. You might want to read that first. I have a different book which will be Harry Potter Aesthetics. I will post all the crossover Aesthetics on their to.


	2. Adelaine Lightwood Aesthetic




	3. Alec Lightwood Aesthetic




	4. Jace Herondale Aesthetic




	5. Isabelle Lightwood Aesthetics




	6. Clary Fairchild Aesthetic




	7. Simon Lewis Aesthetics




	8. Magnus Bane Aesthetics




	9. Maia Roberts Aesthetic




	10. Luke Garroway Aesthetic




	11. The Circle of Raziel Aesthetic




	12. Maryse Trueblood Aesthetic




	13. Adelaine Lightwood Aesthetic 2




	14. Jace Herondale Quote Aesthetic




	15. Maryse Trueblood Aesthetic 2




	16. Maryse Trueblood Aesthetic 2




	17. Clary Fairchild - Quote Aesthetic




	18. Adelaine Lightwood - Quote Aesthetic




	19. Alec Lightwood - Quote Aesthetic




	20. Isabelle Lightwood - Quote Aesthetic




	21. Chapter 21

Please comment any requests that you have.


	22. Simon Lewis - Quote Aesthetic




	23. Ave Atque Vale Aesthetic




	24. Shadowhunters Girls Aesthetic




	25. Shadowhunters Guys Aesthetic




	26. Lydia Branwell Aesthetic

A/N

Not my best but I wanted to do something for this queen


	27. The Lightwoods Aesthetic




End file.
